Colossus (Marvel Comics)
' Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin', also known as Colossus, is a character from the Marvel ''franchise. He is a mutant who received his superhuman abilities from being born with a genetic mutation caused by the X-Gene. Colossus has two mutant siblings: Mikhail and Magik. His distant cousin, Yuri, is also a mutant. Superhuman Powers 'Organic Steel Form:' Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissues of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will and remain in the form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. The longest time he has remained in his armored form by choice so far as been five days. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in his armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, though his endurance and speed are enhanced. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with this alternate dimension recreates Colossus' entire body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from remains unknown. He cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *Superhuman Strength:'' After transitioning into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as Class 70. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point where he is listed exactly at Class 100. He was able to use his strength to hold his own against the likes of Juggernaut. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Also while in his armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less lactic acid than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build-up of lactic acid in his muscles begins to impair him. He also does not need to breathe while transformed, but it is believed that he could not survive being in a vacuum for long. *''Superhuman Durability:'' In his armored form, Colossus has a high degree of imperviousness to injury. His armored form can withstand ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive temperature extremes from 70 degrees Fahrenheit above absolute zero to approximately 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored form. His armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions. Furthermore, his eyes also become steel-like, allowing his eyeballs to withstand and deflect the impacts of .45 caliber bullets. *''Superhuman Speed:'' In his armored form, Colossus' speed is borderline at superhuman level, and he is capable of running at speeds faster than typical humans are capable of. Former Powers Avatar of Cyttorak: In order to save his sister from the burden, Colossus took her place as the Avatar of Cyttorak and became the Juggernaut. As the Juggernaut, Colossus became Cyttorak's avatar on Earth. A mystical deity, Cyttorak derived power from worship and the spread of his name. He removed his power from the previous Juggernaut because that avatar had been corrupted in the name of the Asgardian Serpent. Cyttorak was quite pleased with Colossus' performance as his avatar and therefore fed him tremendous power. *''Superhuman Strength:'' As the Juggernaut, Colossus possessed vastly increased superhuman strength, the limits of which are unknown. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As the Juggernaut, Colossus' body generated no lactic acid during physical activity, granting him limitless stamina in all physical activities. He was not deterred by physical pain and did not tire while exerting himself. *''Superhuman Speed:'' As the Juggernaut, Colossus was capable of reaching tremendous speeds due to a combination of his superhuman strength in his legs and the force-deflecting magic that made him unstoppable. He could run at speeds greater than 600 miles per hour. *''Invulnerability:'' Colossus' durability increased as the Avatar of Cyttorak. He could withstand tremendous amounts of physical force upon his body, including battles with another Juggernaut or Hulk, with negligible consequences. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If damaged, Colossus possessed a regenerative healing factor that enabled him to regenerate with superhuman speed and efficiency. *''Self-Sustenance:'' Colossus was completely self-sustained; he did not need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep since his self-generated mystical energies provided him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. *''Force Field:'' Typically, Avatars of Cyttorak possess a personal force field around themselves. This force field was not explicitly addressed during Colossus' time as the Juggernaut. However, the force field is typically attributed as a major factor in Juggernaut's magically unstoppable nature, so it can be inferred that Colossus had it as well. *''Demon Form:'' When in states of heightened emotion, Colossos would further mutate into a form more resembling Cyttorak. This included spikes, scales, claws, and red eyes. In this form, Colossus also appeared stronger and more aggressive. Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. *''Interstellar Travel:'' He could fly unaided through the vacuum of space and could travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Colossus could create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames did not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that all matter was consumed without by-products such as ash. He had perfect control over these flames, and they only consumed what he willed them to. Typically, the flames manifested as a raptor or part of a raptor like the claws or wings. *''Telepathy:'' He could project his thoughts into the minds of others and read the thoughts of others at a near boundless level. *''Telekinesis:'' Colossus could control and manipulate matter on a molecular scale. *''Size Manipulation:'' He was shown to be able to increase his size and mass while in possession of the Phoenix Force. Horseman of War: After becoming one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Colossus had his powers augmented. *''Liquid Metal Metamorphosis:'' Colossus gained the ability to morph his metallic body into a shifting metallic steel, enabling him to alter his body into a host of different shapes, sizes, and volumes at will. He was able to reach out and extend long, prehensile tentacles to use as flails or whips and to enlarge his limbs, making his attacks hit even harder. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' As stated by Colossus himself when Jean Grey tried to attack his mind, Apocalypse made his mind as impenetrable as his body. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Mutants